cvapushfandomcom-20200213-history
Test 3 (Antebellum America)
Test Three Overview Test Summary * What the test covers and give a rough description of events Test Essay questions * What essay questions will appear on the test, and how to plan them (layout) Test Questions * Test questions Mr. Bowman gives during the study night. Test Notes In class notes that covered the chapters that the test will be on. Written online to keep it neat. Term List AP U.S. History - Terms Identifications v1.1 UPDATED Original Author: Thomas Heissenberger Mr. Bowman, 'Test #3 ' Notes: There are A LOT of terms on this one, very complicated terms that need huge explanations so that's why you are laying your eyes on this wall of text. Essential things will be underlined, if nothing in the term is underlined then all of it's really important. This is not the official list and is only the first revision, I'll post the final on Thursday night so you should rely on that copy if you're not sure or ask Mr.Bowman. If you know these terms like the back of your hand then you should easily do fine on this test. # Forty Niners (49ers) - Prospectors who were part of the Californian Gold Rush. They arrived relatively early, in 1849, hence the name 49 since it was 1849. They flocked to California for the gold rush to make a fortune, the population increased by an estimated 86,000. Important because I reinforced the idea of the Manifest Destiny where America was destined to span from the Atlantic to the Pacific. # Santa Anna – Was a Mexican general and later Mexican president. He fought for independence from Spain. When Texas declared itself independent in 1836,Santa Anna marched with his men into Texas to take it back under control. Hewon the Battle of the Alamo where he later controversially executed 350 Texan prisoners. Important because he was later beat at the Battle of San Jacinto which resulted in a treaty and Mexico withdrawing from Texas. He was also Mexico’s president for a consecutive 22 years. # San Jacinto – A decisive battle of the Texas revolution that resulted in a Texan victory and a Mexican surrender and retreat south to the Rio Grande. The battle results were shocking, with nearly half of Santa Anna’s men being killed in under 15 minutes (630 soldiers). The Texans only lost 9 soldiers. The Texans were also undermanned with only 910 soldiers compared to Mexico’s 1,360. Important because it paved the way for Texas being independent of Mexico and also resulted in the Treaties of Velasco which Anna agreed to withdraw his troops from Texas. This battle did not lead to the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo which happened in 1848, 12 years later. # “King Cotton” - King Cotton was a phrase used in the Southern United States mainly by Southern politicians and authors who wanted to illustrate the importance of the cotton crop to the Confederate economy during the American Civil War. Important because Southern politicians believed that cotton's economic and political power would be able to control the US to avoid war or bring aid if American politics turned ugly. Additional information: The South expected support from Britain, a major cotton importer, but Britain instead developed alternative sources of cotton within its empire. The South's dependence on cotton contributed to its economic weakness after the Civil War. # Lincoln-Douglas Debates – A series of debates around 1858 between Congressman Stephen Douglas and Abraham Lincoln. There were a total of 7 debates between August and October. Douglas was unbiased by slavery and had no interest really in it (basically like a free-soiler(a person who is o.k. with slavery but would not want it to expand)) but he used the debate to try to expose Lincoln as an abolitionist. Lincoln responded by saying he was not one and even went as far as to say congress did not have the authority to remove or prohibit slavery. He countered further by trying to pin Douglas to the wall with issues such as slavery in new territories. Neither of them had a decisive victory in the debates. Important because it caused a stirr and later made Lincoln famous in the north and infamous in the South. # “Fifty Four Forty or Fight” – Jingle quote made by democrat James K. Polk whose promise was to expand America. This quote referred to the Northern border of the US and Britain. This was dealt with the Oregon boundary dispute and was settled along a latitude line (49 degrees) which can be still seen today on the US map. (near the top of Washington today, the territory went further North, nearly touching Alaska.) Important because this slogan was used as James’s campaign slogan who was later elected as President in 1844. # Wilmot Proviso - Introduced by David Wilmot, it stated that slavery would be banned in any territory to be acquired from Mexico in the Mexican War or in the future. It passed the House but failed the Senate because the South had greater representation. There was also an attempt for it to be ‘inserted under the papers’ of the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo but that failed too. Important because it was one of the major events leading to the Civil War, would have banned slavery in any territory to be acquired from Mexico in the Mexican War or in the future including the area later known as the Mexican Cession as well as disputed lands south of Texas and east of the Rio Grande. # Spot Resolutions - were resolutions prompted by Abraham Lincoln in the House of Reps around 1847, he requested James K. Polk to provide the exact locations upon which blood was spilt on American soil. Important because it directly challenged the validity of the James K. Polk presidential words. (Simply put James was telling a dramatized tale of what happened to charge Americans up to fight against Mexico) Lincoln was very persistent with this request of the location, eventually gaining the nick Spotty Lincoln. # William Lloyde Garrison – was a prominent American abolitionist who was an editor/ writer. He established the most controversial and famous radical abolitionist newspaper “The Liberator”. Important because he caused a controversy for his name along with his radical outcry against slavery, he even publicly burned a copy of the Constitution condemning it as “pro-slavery”. He had also established an anti-slavery society; ultimately he was an important contributor to the suffrage movement. # Ostend Manifesto – was a document that “arranged the reasons” for the US to purchase Cuba from Spain, and implied if Spain refused then the US would declare war. Important because during Franklin Pierce’s administration, Southern expansionists wanted Cuba as a slave state but the Kansas-Nebraska (Another overlying law, just like the Missouri Compromise.) act left the administration unsure how to judge the situation. The document was immediately denounced by the Northern states as well as Europe and would later result in the Bleeding Kansas (very violent protests, 60 killed) # Know Nothing Party – An American political movement around the 1840s and 1850s that came out of the ashes after the Whig party dissolved. They rose massively during 1854.They were fueled by the fears that the country was being overwhelmed by German and Irish immigrants which they regarded as hostile.Their goal was to slow down / block immigration in the US and naturalization (gaining citizenship) but they had little success and died out pretty fast during the election of 1856, probably due to the huge dividing opinions over slavery.Important because they shifted American politics during the 1850s and had a huge effect on the voting results especially up North. # Dorr’s Rebellion - Was a short-lived armed insurrection between 1841-1842 in Rhode Island led by Thomas Wilson Dorr, who was demanding for changes to the state's electoral system. Important because voting was favoring farmers, when the Industrial Revolution swept the North, large numbers of people who lived in the city could no longer vote, thus angering them. State militia mobilized but no fighting resulted. By 1829, 60% of the state's free white men were not allowed to vote. It did however create a new state constitution which lessened the requirements to vote and even allowed any race to vote, all for a simple poll tax of $1. # John Jacob Astor – Was basically a rich dude, he was the creator of first trust(business monopolies by setting fixed prices, today this is BANNED in the US) He made a fortune with this in fur trading, real estate and opium sale. He was the Bill Gates of the 1800s (Richest man ever). Important because he used a huge exploit with his trade by under table price negotiation. (Read below for more information if you don’t understand) * Additional Information: I will try to explain this to my best of ability. He did something called fixed pricing, which is where … let’s say you’re selling blue watermelons, and for some stupid reason everyone needs blue watermelons. What he would do is go to every store / merchant / business that sold blue watermelons to the public and says to them, “Hey guys, wanna make some mad bank? Let’s raise the price of blue watermelons to 5 times the price; we’ll sell them now 5 times the original price so we all profit from this. If none of you dummies change your prices to stay competitive, we can take advantage of the super high price!” Naturally, what’s to lose? People need the blue watermelons and now they are 5x as pricey for no freaking reason. It’s just like Bill Gates today, the creator of the Windows operating system ( the language your computer speaks). Most programs are written to work for ONLY on Windows, nothing else and thus is becomes the one and only so Bill Gates can now sell his operating system at any price he likes because he knows he has the advantage. # Aroostook War - was a confrontation in 1838-39 between the United States and Great Britain over the international boundary between British North America (Canada) and Maine. It is called a war because not only were tensions high in Maine and New Brunswick, but troops were raised and armed on both sides and marched to the disputed border. Roughly around 12,000 soldiers were mobilized BUT there were no casualties (controversial, some sources say otherwise). President Martin Van Buren sent General Winfield Scott to work out a compromise. A neutral area was created and the controversy gradually died down.Important because it resulted in an ‘official’ border between Maine and Canada and established the Webster-Ash Treaty. # American System - Was an economic plan based on ideas of Alexander Hamilton, consisting of a high tariff to support internal improvements such as road-building (expansion west), and a national bank to encourage productive enterprise and form a national currency. This program was intended to allow the United States to grow and prosper, by providing a defense against the dumping of cheap foreign products, mainly at the time from the British Empire. Important because this plan was to help the US expand especially westward, as well as depend less on foreign goods and more on internal products which thus pissed the South off and made the West / North happy. you don't remember this, think of that Grid we did to compare North, South and the West, the West was happy with this system because it let them further expand # Samuel Slater - An American industrialist known as 'the father of US industry' because he brought British textile technology to the US. He violated the British emigration law to come to America (one stating British machinists can't leave Britain). By the end of his life he had 13 of his own mills. Important because he was, well, the Father of American Industry where he helped spawn things such as textile mills and factories by remembering their plans which He offered his services and knowledge to others. # Eli Whitney – An American inventor who we almost all know for inventing the cotton gin. This machine was one of the key inventions of the Industrial Revolution and helped shape the South’s new dependence on Cotton as a cash crop. Important because his invention obviously shaped the economy of the South and further provoked slavery expansion since blacks were used for cotton picking. # Erie Canal - An artificial waterway constructed from 1817 - 1825 that opened huge transport abilities and led to a waterway that goes to the Great Lakes.Important because it cut down nearly 95%~ of transportation costs, greatly improved the economy and would eventually be succeeded by the railroad, but not for some time. # “Corrupt bargain” - In the 1824 U.S. presidential election, no candidate received a majority of the electoral votes which left the House of Reps to decide. John Adams cleverly decides to appoint Henry Clay as Secretary of state, in which Clay persuaded the House to vote for Adams in return. Basically one man wins, one helped him win, and one storms out all angry. The loser was Andrew Jackson who raged. Important because some people (obviously Jackson and supporters) saw this as corrupt and cheap whereby Henry Clay supported Adams in the House vote in return for the office of secretary of state. is extremely confusing, in super simple terms, one scratches the others back, the other scratches his back, but they both kick Andrew Jackson. If you still cannot remember, try to remember the time when Mr. Bowman compared the corrupt Bargain with George Bush’s vote, it created a tie and left Florida to decide the vote. # Tariff of Abominations (Tariff of 1828) - was a protective tariff passed by the US congress around 1828 and was designed to protect industry in the northern United States. It was labeled the Tariff of Abominations by its southern haters because of the effects it had on the antebellum Southern economy and would lead to the Nullification Crisis. Important because the South viewed it as further hindering their economy and created more friction which helped fuel later events such as the Civil War. # Spoils system - is a practice where a political party or candidate, after winning an election, gives government jobs to its voters as a reward for them voting, and as an incentive to keep working for the party instead of opposed to a system of awarding offices on the basis of some measure of merit independent of political activity. Important because it was seen as partly corrupt and normally was,Andrew Jackson notoriously hated this idea of reward, so much so that he removed 919 officials (10% of government jobs) and introduced a system of rotation for most government jobs. confirm this if I’m right, I remember Mr. Bowman saying this. It’s a bit confusing but I think I got it right # Frederick Douglas – Was a Black abolitionist, social reformer and statesman.He escaped his slave owner and became a leader of the abolitionist movement, he was very intelligent and a skilled writer / speaker who proved to be very influential. Important because he was literally the star player for the abolitionists during the antebellum and civil war era. He was also a standing example of proving the south wrong because they compared blacks as stupid and barbaric while Douglas was smarter than most white men. # Force Bill - was initially enacted in 1833 to authorize President Andrew Jackson's use of whatever force necessary to enforce Federal tariffs. It was intended to suppress South Carolina's refusal to collect tariffs during the Nullification Crisis. The importance of the Force Bill is that it is the first piece of legislation to publicly deny the right of secession to individual states. It was also important because it gave Jackson some serious political leverage such as being able to close ports or use armed force, your Arnold Schwarzenegger of political ability. # Specie Circular, 1836 – Was an order by President Jackson that was carried out by Martin Van Buren (because Jackson was no longer president) which made the south extremely mad at Van Buren even though it was Jackson’s idea. Jackson hated currency (such as dollar bills or bank notes) and believed it rotted the American trade system so he decided to change the currency for land payments to be in gold and silver. Important because it caused inflation (where money becomes less worthy) and many also blame it for the Panic of 1837. (economic crisis) # Alexis de Tocqueville – Was a French author / historian who wrote about American social conditions and political beliefs as well as effects and ideas. He wrote to major works which are now considered today as books that explain early political science and sociology. Important because his books were influential but also he advocated for racial segregation such as the Indian removal act and the racial segregation of Algeria.[ A bit confusing, help would be appreciated] # Oneida Community – Was a religious commune founded by John Noyes in 1848 in Oneida, NY. . not exactly sure why this is important, I can’t find much online about this topic. I recommend talking to Mr. Bowman over it. In my opinion he will probably remove it. (UNKNOWN) # Dorothea Dix – Was an American activist who spoke for the indigent insane, in which she grimly described the living conditions as well as the treatment of the insane by recording it. She ambitiously lobbied state legislatures to address the issue and the US congress. Important because she succeeded by creating the first generation of American mental asylums but hit a stone wall in 1854 when Franklin Pierce vetoed it arguing the federal government should not commit itself to social welfare and instead was the responsibility of the states. # Horace Mann – Was an American education reformer and activist (like Dorothea except with education). He argued that the US should equally educate everyone and allow the opportunity by arguing that the nation’s growth will depend on it. He is referred to as the “Father of the Common School Movement”Important because he’s probably one of the reasons why you are in school, not only that but he also advocated to bring children of all ages together in a similar environment of interacting so it would create a common learning experience. It also swung open the doors for women jobs, allowing females to take the job and opportunity as a teacher. # Elizabeth Cady Stanton – Was an American social activist / abolitionist / women’s right supporter who lead the early women’s movement. She narrowed her objectives down to just women’s rights, where she publicly questioned why females could not vote and many other issues such as parental custody, property rights, employment and divorce laws and birth control. Important because her commitment to female suffrage caused a rift in the women’s right movement she created, because ironically she opposed giving legal protection and voting rights to African American men because black or white women were denied those rights. This led to the formation of 2 separate women’s rights groups. # Seneca Falls, 1848 – Was an early and influential women’s right convention that took place in SF, NY. The meeting went over for 2 days in 6 sessions and discussed law, women in society, as well as other issues such as voting. They prepared two documents with their ideas and 100 of the 300 attendees signed the document, most female. Important because it was seen as the single step in the continuing effort by women to gain for themselves a greater proportion of social, civil and moral rights and viewed by others as a revolutionary beginning to the struggle by women for complete equality with men. Essentially it is considered the birthplace / start of the major female reform movement. # Kansas-Nebraska Act – was an act created in 1854 that was basically a band aid to address the slavery issue with the new territories created which were Kansas and Nebraska. It repealed the Missouri Compromise of 1820 and allowed the settlers in the territories themselves to determine if they would have slavery within their boundaries (we all know how well compromises like that turn out)Important because it was a somewhat keen move by Stephen Douglas who was Senator at the time. Douglas did not care about slavery so he took the weight off his chest and let the settlers decide for themselves, hoping it would ease relations between the North and the South. This backfired and also led to the “Bleeding Kansas” and was a major cause of the civil war. # Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo – Was a peace treaty and agreement between the US and Mexico after the Mexican-American War. After the fall of Mexico’s capitol, the US began negotiations with Mexico for territory, and a ton they took such as New Mexico, Arizona, Utah, Nevada etc. In total 525,000 square miles of territory were added to the US. The US gave in exchange for these territories $15 million dollars. Important because it was the near final and near largest chunk of territorial addition to the US. It also established new borders and posed new problems for addressing such as if slavery should expand to the new states. Zachary Taylor opposed this idea since he was a free-soiler and believed slavery would not fit in a state such as California. # Compromise of 1850 – Was a package of 5 bills which were passed to defuse a confrontation between slave states of the South and free states of the North which arose over the new territory from the Mexican-American War. This was drafted by Henry Clay and was greeted with relief, it stated that Texas would relinquish the land dispute and they would be given $10 million dollars in return as compensation to pay off their debt to Mexico. It would admit California as a Free state, The territories of New Mexico, Nevada, Arizona and Utah could be organized without mentioning slavery. The inhabitants of these places would decide upon slavery when they applied to be admitted as states. (Notice how they shove the issue of slavery under the table once again) Important because it caused a stir with a very controversial bill, the Fugitive Slave Act which stated citizens were required to help the state in recovering fugitive slaves and also denied slaves to trial, an immediate breach of the Bill of rights, but heck, slavery was already breaching the Bill of rights wasn't it? This lead to a defiant response from the free black communities of the North. # “burned over district” – A religious scene in New York which was part of the Second Great Awakening with religious revivals, where the religious revival among the people was fueled by so many issues such as abolition, women’s rights, social experiments that eventually they had no more people to convert because they all converted. Important because it was a huge religious revival of the time that dealt with many issues.confusing, Bowman might remove this. # Jacksonian Democracy – was a political philosophy of Andrew Jackson and his supporters, it promoted strength of the presidency and executive branch at the expensive of the Congress while also wanting to broaden the public’s participation in the government. Important because his democracy was built on several core political principles such as Expanded Suffrage (extending voting to everyone), The Manifest Destiny (the ideology of US expansion), Spoils System (rotation of government officials), and opposition to banking which we all know by now, Jackson hated banks. # Martin van Buren – 8th US President, serving from 1837 to 1841. He was a key figure who helped Jackson build his organizational structure for Jacksonian Democracy, however when he was president, his administration was seen as the sole cause of the Panic of 1837. Important because he was indecisive on issues related to slavery and made no contribution toward resolving that problem. # Francis Cabot Lowell – American Businessman from Lowell, Massachusetts. He helped bring the Industrial Revolution to the US, just like Samuel Slater did. He proved instrumental in the rise of mills especially in Lowell, if you have ever visited there, there’s a TON of mills that utilize the river for power. Important because he was another player in the Industrial Revolution BUT also created a controversy among females known as mill girls, these females worked in very harsh conditions at the mills which were often dangerous, underpaid, and crude. This eventually became a problem that arose later especially during the women’s right movement. # Gadsden Purchase – Was a very small territorial purchase of territory in south New Mexico and Arizona by the US which paid $10 million for a tiny sliver of land, 2/3rds of what they paid for the Mexican-American War for land that was literally 50x the size. Important because the US purchased this land for one reason, railroad, and was the last major territorial acquisition antebellum America makes. # Nullification - Theory that a state has the right to invalidate any federal law which that state deemed unconstitutional. Important because a crisis ensued over it involving South Carolina's Ordinance of Nullification, claiming the federal tariff void on their state. # Secession Crisis, 1831 - ……. I have no idea what this, I believe Mr. Bowman made a mistake with the Nullification Crisis and this which dealt with South Carolina’s idea that they could succeed. Maybe I’m wrong… or it deals with the states dividing up in 1860. ???? # Henry Clay - A U.S. statesmen who served as a rep of Kentucky and was in the House of Representatives and was Sec. of state. Was a dominant figure, leader of the 1812 war. He had many different views and opinions which gained him the nickname "The Great Compromiser". Important because he negotiated many politically divisive issues (hostile or delicate issues). # Uncle Tom’s Cabin – was an anti-slavery novel by Harriet Stowe, published in 1852. The Novel instantly became a best seller and over 300,000 copies were sold in the US. The book is very emotional and sometimes plays were done based on it. It was often said that the plays would bring crowds of grown men to tears. Important because it’s been known by many historians to have laid the groundwork and motives of the North for the civil war. It was a very emotional book and heavily changed opinions over slavery and helped develop the North’s further hate of slavery. # Trail of Tears – was a force relocation of Native Americans consisting of roughly 5 nations of Indians from Southern Midish-East America (Tennessee, Florida, that area) and were forced westward. This was the result of the Indian Removal Act of 1830 which Andrew Jackson proposed and supported.Important because it was infamously known as a very disturbing treatment of Indians because many died during the trip, an estimated 1/3 Indians died during the relocation due to reasons such as exposure, disease and starvation. They finally relocated into Oklahoma. # Peggy Eaton Affair – Was a scandal among the government cabinet and their wives. It began with Margaret O'Neill Eaton who originally married to a man who passed away and was remarried to Senator John Henry Eaton. The affair began among the cabinets’ women’s circle. (social circle? I don’t know how to call it, a clique I guess) They ostracized Mrs. Eaton because of a rumor they heard that her old husband committed suicide. Important because Andrew Jackson was a close friend of Mr. Eaton and he immediately didn’t like this, in fact it nearly made him reorganize his cabinet. Essentially it caused a huge rift in the administration; Andrew Jackson now sided with Martin Van Buren instead of John C. Calhoun (Whose wife was talking the 'smack') This new split of power defined the outcome of the Jackson administration later. Study Tips Category:Tests Category:Test